


Sea, Sun, Swimming or The Story of a Spanish Summer

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Wherein Javi books a secluded villa with a pool, finally cooks that paella and Yuzu learns that vacations are not a bad thing.





	Sea, Sun, Swimming or The Story of a Spanish Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if there are any major hiccups with the English, it's not my native language and I didn't get this beta-ed. 
> 
> Also, timelines and real-world state of the ship be damned. I just wanted fluff, okay.

Yuzu doesn't really do 'vacation'. He goes back home to visit his family in Japan, maybe takes a day to relax at an onsen while there, but then it's back to Toronto and training, because he wants to win. 

So when Javi emails him a link to an AirBnB property, ' _Come to Spain! Let's take a holiday!_ ' written above it, Yuzu is puzzled. 

He clicks the link and spends a while browsing through the photos - a breezy hillside villa built in white stone, an inviting infinity pool on the terrace overlooking some lush greenery, and further down the valley, a village. The sparkling sea in the distance. 

' _Secluded paradise_ ,' one of the reviews reads. 

' _Just what we needed for our honeymoon. A perfect getaway_ ,' raves another. 

Yuzu calls Javi. 

"Did you get my email?" Javi asks by way of greeting, sounding excited, but so so far away. Yuzu's heart constricts. He misses him. 

Yuzu nods, then remembers that Javi can't see him, since it's only a voice call. "Yes. Is a nice house."

Javi laughs. "I'm glad that you think so because it's already booked," he says sheepishly. 

"What? Javi, you know I can't come to Spain."

"And why not?" Javi asks, too smug for Yuzu's liking. 

"I have training!" Yuzu states the obvious. 

"Can you jump?" Javi asks. 

Yuzu is silent. 

"That's what I thought. Can you do high-level spins?"

"Not yet," Yuzu admits grumpily. "Doctors say I should rest ankle as much as possible." 

"See? You definitely _can_ take two weeks off." Yuzu can practically hear the grin. 

"Two weeks?" he snorts. 

"Well, you can't travel all the way for just one..." Javi teases. 

"Javi, I travel half across world for four days competition." Yuzu rolls his eyes. 

"I know, but that's different," counters Javi. "This is vacation. It's supposed to be relaxing. And two long-haul flights in a week, plus jetlag, does not sound very relaxing to me."

Yuzu sighs. "Two weeks is much."

"Ten days?" Javi offers. He sounds so hopeful, so delighted at the prospect, that Yuzu can't say no. 

"I talk to Brian and medical team," he promises. 

"You do that!" Javi is smiling now, Yuzu can tell from his voice, because he knows he's won. There is no way Yuzu's medical team is going to object to him lazing around a pool for a while. 

*

As expected, the medical team says yes, and so does Brian. He pats Yuzu on the back with a smile when Yuzu presents the idea to him. 

"That's the wisest thing I've heard you say in a long time," Brian informs him.

Yuzu frowns. "Is Javi's idea." 

Brian laughs out loud at that. "Tell Javi I said hello, then. And have fun!" 

*

A week later, Yuzu is on a plane to Madrid, with a connection to Almeria to catch from there. 

When he finally arrives, he's miserable and cranky, because there was a baby on his flight from Canada and not even his favorite noise-cancelling earphones could cancel out its incessant wailing completely. He hasn't slept at all. 

But he forgets all that when he emerges from the airport and spots Javi waiting for him in the arrivals area, looking tanned in a white polo shirt and shorts, a bright smile already in place. Yuzu all but runs to launch himself into his arms. 

They don't kiss out in the open, even though this is a small airport and the chances of them being recognized are pretty slim. But the moment they sit down in the rental car, Javi is kissing him breathless. When they finally part a few moments later and Javi links his fingers with Yuzu's before starting the car, Yuzu thinks that maybe coming to Spain was not such a terrible idea, after all. 

*

Yuzu's plan of watching the Spanish landscape as they drive towards Agua Amarga doesn't quite work out - he sleeps through the whole ride. He only wakes up when Javi gently shakes his shoulder. 

"We're here," Javi smiles and goes to retrieve Yuzu's luggage from the trunk. 

The villa is as lovely as in the pictures, if not more so. Small white houses jut out from the surrounding fields, all the way down in the valley, and as he steps out onto the terrace, Yuzu feels like a king overlooking his miniature kingdom from high above. Only the chirping of cicadas, the sound of leaves rustling in the gentle breeze, and birdsong from the trees in the garden interrupt the silence. It's peaceful and Yuzu instantly loves it. 

"Are you hungry?" Javi asks when he comes to join him on the terrace, standing behind him to wrap his arms around Yuzu's waist. He hooks his chin over Yuzu's shoulder and presses a delicate kiss behind Yuzu's ear. His stubble tickles and Yuzu sighs, content. 

"I am," he says. "But want a shower and nap first," he admits, yawning. 

"Go ahead, then. I left your things in the bedroom." Javi gestures to one of the sliding glass panels that lead inside from the terrace. "I'll make us some food in the meantime." 

"Javi spoil me," Yuzu grins and tips his head back to Javi can peck him on the lips. "I like." 

"It's a vacation. Of course I spoil you." 

Yuzu thinks he could get used to vacations. 

*

"Real Spanish paella." Javi sets a plate in front of him, piled with fragrant rice mixed with seafood. "I never made it for you in Toronto because you can't get all the original ingredients there. It wouldn't have tasted right." 

Yuzu picks up a forkful of the food and slides it into his mouth. It's like a small explosion of flavors on his tongue. His stomach growls for more. "Mmm," he hums appreciatively. "Very good." 

Javi beams at him. "Try it with this." He hands Yuzu a wineglass filled with pale-gold liquid before he goes to sit down opposite him.

Yuzu hesitates. "I don't drink." he shrugs apologetically. 

"I know, cariño. Trust me on this one? It's very light and if you don't like it, I'll drink it," Javi gives him a wink. 

Yuzu nods and takes a careful sip. The wine is nothing at all like the alcohol he's tasted before. It's just the right level of sweetness, fresh and almost fruity. 

"Hm." 

"Like it?" Javi asks, eyes twinkling. 

"I think is drinkable," Yuzu says in an affected tone, swirling the wine in the glass and sniffing at it like he's seen connoisseurs do on TV. "Will do." 

Javi bursts out laughing. 

* 

They make it to the pool just as the sun is starting to dip lower. The air is balmy and the water in the pool is pleasantly warm when Yuzu climbs in. He lets himself float on the surface a little, holding on to the edge of the pool. He closes his eyes and feels his limbs - still a tad stiff and achy from too many hours of travel - begin to relax. 

Javi swims a few laps with confident, easy strokes that Yuzu can only admire. Then Javi comes to his side and floats him around on his arms as if Yuzu was a boat. When Javi makes a sound effect imitating a transoceanic cruise-ship, they dissolve into snorting giggles and Yuzu nearly chokes as he inhales some water. 

Javi sets him down at the shallow end of the pool and kisses him, all slick skin, dripping hair and the lingering taste of wine on his tongue. Yuzu melts against him, wrapping his arms around Javi's neck and his thighs around his waist, and lets Javi plunder his mouth. 

"I'm so happy you came," Javi pants some time later when they finally pull apart to breathe. 

"I'm glad, too," Yuzu nods. He shivers, realizing for the first time that he's a little cold and his body is starting to feel heavy. Still, he doesn't want to let go, because Javi's body pressed so tightly against his in all the right places is all Yuzu's been longing for during the past several months. 

Javi notices, though, and runs his arms down Yuzu's sides, his goosebump-covered skin. "Cold?" 

"A little," Yuzu confesses, but when Javi moves to release him, he makes a sound of protest and clamps his legs tighter around him. "No, I don't want to stop."

Javi's smile turns into a smirk. "I have an idea. Let's get you out of the water so you don't catch a cold, hm?" 

He carries Yuzu to one of the walls of the pool, where he hoists him up until he's seated on the edge, legs dangling in the pool, but the rest of him out of water. The last rays of sunshine are warm against his back. 

"Better?" Javi asks and when Yuzu nods, his smile turns naughty. He gives the waistband of Yuzu's swim trunks a tug. "Take these off for me?" 

Yuzu blinks at him, scandalized. "Javi - " he glances around. 

"Relax, cariño. The closest people are in the village down there," he nods towards where the white houses are scattered along the seashore, far below. "There's no one to see."

"Okay," Yuzu agrees and lifts his hips up so Javi can pull off the wet swimwear. 

Javi tosses the garment onto the tiled floor and then his eyes are back on Yuzu, sliding all over him. He licks his lips, clearly pleased at the sight. He braces his forearms against Yuzu's thighs and leans down. 

The heat of Javi's mouth engulfing him is delicious against Yuzu's pool-cooled flesh and Yuzu leans back onto his arms, groaning out loud. He can feel as much as hear the approving hum Javi lets out at that. 

He comes way, way too soon, but in his defense, he's tired, it's been months of having just his own hand for company and Javi has always been good with his tongue. He watches Javi's throat work as he swallows and licks him clean, then sags back, sprawling out on the tiles. They are still warm from the day's sun. 

He hears the slosh as Javi pulls himself up out of the water. Then Javi presses a soft kiss against his mouth and Yuzu sighs into it, sated and sleepy. 

"Good?" Javi asks and Yuzu cracks open an eye to see the huge, smug grin on Javi's face. 

"What you think?" he says, then yawns. 

Javi chuckles. "I think it's time to get you to bed." 

"Wait," Yuzu starts, his brain feeling slow. "Javi, what about you?" 

Javi shushes him with a finger laid against his mouth. 

"Just relax. It's your vacation. And we have ten days." 

With that, Javi pulls him to his feet, then sweeps him up into his arms before Yuzu can even protest. 

When Javi dries them both off with a fluffy towel and then climbs into bed with him, pulling him into an embrace, Yuzu doesn't even think of complaining about the earlier manhandling. He's going to enjoy this vacation. 

*

"Race me," Javi says. They're sitting by the pool, dipping their legs into the water and Yuzu is feeling lazy and happier than he has felt since PyeongChang. He woke up early, because his body is used to getting up for morning practice, and returned last night's favor to Javi before they even had breakfast. 

"What?" he turns to face Javi, squinting against the sun.

"A little swimming race," Javi smiles. "There and back?" 

Yuzu shakes his head. 

"No? How about underwater, then? Just one length?" 

"I don't want to," Yuzu says, uncomfortable. 

"Oh come on, getting lazy already?" Javi teases and proceeds to poke him in the ribs. "Just like old times, just you and me, a competition. It's not ice, but it will be fun." 

"No," Yuzu says, dodging Javi's prodding fingers. 

"Or are you scared?" Javi muses. "I know I'm good, but I never thought Yuzuru Hanyu would back down from a little challenge..." 

"Javi, stop!" 

Javi looks at him, clearly taken aback by Yuzu's tone. "What's wrong?" he asks. 

Yuzu can feel the flush creeping up his face. "I can't swim." 

Javi roars with laughter, big guffaws of merriment that make Yuzu want to sink into the ground. He covers his face with his hands.

"Yuzu?" Javi's laughter dies down as suddenly as it arrived. "Wait, you're serious? You actually can't swim?" 

The look of disbelief on Javi's face is mortifying. Yuzu looks down at his feet. "Never learned. Never had time. I was always skating... And we didn't go to beach much, did not have a lot of money when I was younger." 

"I didn't know." Javi looks crestfallen. "I'm sorry." 

"Is okay." 

"Let me teach you!" 

"Is not important," Yuzu grouches. Letting Javi see him fail at something is not a comfortable idea.

"Of course it's important," Javi exclaims and shuffles closer along the pool's edge. "You should know how to swim, it's nice." Then his voice softens. "I intend to take you on vacations more often in the future and I'd like to take you to the beach." 

Yuzu sighs. Put like that, he can't find it in himself to really deny this to Javi. 

"Fine. But no laughing." 

"No laughing," Javi promises. 

*

It takes him most of the day to learn. It's one thing to float, Yuzu can do that, but getting his arms and legs to propel him forward while also concentrating on not sinking is a different matter. 

He feels like he must have drunk half of the pool by the time he finally, finally makes it across and back again without assistance and without dropping his feet to the bottom of the pool. 

"YES!" Javi holds out his hand for a high-five. Yuzu slaps his palm with much less enthusiasm. 

"Is hard," he whines. 

"It's hard?" Javi repeats, eyebrows flying up. "You can do a quad axel and you think swimming is hard?" 

Yuzu's mouth twitches. He's proud of the quad axel. "Almost," he corrects. “Before injury.”

"What was that?" 

"Is underrotated a little," he mumbles, irritated by the thought. He likes his jumps to be clean as a whistle. 

"Oh come on. It's _fine_." 

Yuzu glares at him. "Javi doesn't know that." 

"Ghislain sent me a video," Javi grins. "Your axel is fine. Good enough for Code of Points. Good enough for positive GOE, even." 

"Javi biased," Yuzu counters, even though he's secretly pleased. Having Javi praise him makes him feel like he's just drank a warm cup of tea, all glowy inside. 

"I'm not. You are brilliant." With that, Javi kisses him. "And now you can swim!" he laughs and Yuzu joins in. "Next time, we swim in the sea!" 

 

* 

They do swim in the sea, even though Yuzu complains of sharks just to rile Javi up. He actually kind of likes it, the way you never know when a salty wave will splash into your face and the way letting the waves rock you up and down and up again feels a little like flying. 

They explore the village of Aqua Amarga, its narrow streets and souvenir stands, Javi chattering to the shop owners and making the old ladies in town flash their toothless grins. 

They feast on fish so good that, by the time they're done with their late lunch, Yuzu leans back, belly pleasantly full, and sighs: "Don't even miss sushi!” Javi tells him that by the time they're done in Spain, he'll never want to leave and Yuzu wonders if maybe he is right. 

They spend days lazing around the pool and Yuzu even indulges Javi, conceding to the swim race. He loses, of course, but finds he doesn't mind too much when Javi's consolation price leaves him panting and spent and feeling like his body is made of molten gold. 

Sometimes Javi cooks, but more often he makes a phone call in the morning and later in the day, a friendly older lady appears at the villa, smiling at both of them. She doesn't speak a word of English, but she pinches Yuzu's cheek on several occasions, then turns to Javi with a wink and a comment that makes Javi laugh, a deep, rumbling sound that comes all the way from his belly. Yuzu suspects she's commenting on the nature of their relationship, but he doesn't care. She brings them home-cooked meals that adhere perfectly to Yuzu's dietary restrictions and as he's munching on yet another delicious lunch, Yuzu is bursting with love, because of course - _of course_ \- Javi would think of every little detail. 

Javi dutifully smears sunblock all over his body, too, three times a day at least, and even though Yuzu complains about how long it takes and how it makes him sticky, he actually quite enjoys the ministrations. He hides in the shade when the sun is at its peak and allows the application of after-sun in the evenings, too, because Javi usually takes that as an excuse to proceed to touch him in places that most certainly do not require after-sun lotion. 

He only messes up once, with the sun. They eat their lunch and then move to the daybed on the terrace, lounging in the shade. Yuzu feels full and drowsy and Javi's shoulder is a comfortable pillow... 

When he wakes up, he's uncomfortably hot. The sun has crawled across the sky and is now shining directly onto them. Javi is still snoring softly, but when Yuzu stirs, he opens an eye, smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. 

"Hi, sunshine," he says. 

Yuzu rolls off of him, flopping onto his back. He yelps. "Ow." He twists around, swatting at his back with a hand, thinking that maybe it was an insect. 

"Shit," Javi says. "You're burned." 

When Yuzu later observes himself in the mirror, it's a truly ridiculous sight. There is a white stripe in the middle of his back where Javi's arm had been wrapped around him, but the rest of his skin is an unattractive shade of pink. Javi, with his darker complexion, is fine. 

"Why only I suffer," Yuzu complains, wiggling in bed in the evening, unable to find a position that doesn’t make his skin feel like it is on fire. "Is not fair." 

Javi shrugs. "I'm sorry, cariño." He pets his hair. "It will be better tomorrow, I promise." 

"I want better now," Yuzu huffs, then realizes his mistake when he sees Javi's predatory expression. 

"Let me make it better," Javi sniggers and pushes Yuzu down into the sheets, burned back or no. 

Yuzu has to admit, though, that he doesn't even care about the stinging all over his back when Javi pushes his thighs apart, gently licks him open, then tongue-fucks him so thoroughly that Yuzu is sure the people down in the village must have heard him scream. Javi really is unbeatable with his tongue. 

* 

It's the last night of their vacation and even though part of Yuzu is itching to get back on the ice, he knows he will miss this. They're lounging on the terrace, watching the sun slowly sink into the sea. The sky is a kaleidoscope of pinks, oranges and breathtaking crimsons and Javi's fingers feel so right, entwined with his. 

"Thank you," he says. "For vacation. For everything." 

"My pleasure," Javi smiles and lifts their linked hands to press a kiss against the back of Yuzu's hand. 

"Next year, maybe we can do again? Two weeks?" Yuzu suggests, smiling back. 

Javi laughs. "Look at you! I'll make a honorary Spaniard of you yet, Yuzu." 

Yuzu grins. "I like Spain holidays." 

"You should know, though, that in Spain, we usually take the whole month of August off.” Javi wiggles his eyebrows. 

"A month?" Now I know why Javi always so lazy," Yuzu teases right back. Then he frowns. "I can never do all month." Yuzu is surprised how unexpectedly wistful it makes him feel. 

"I know," Javi nods, suddenly pensive. "Not yet." He gives Yuzu a small, sweet smile. "One day, maybe." 

They sit in silence for a moment, watching the colors in the sky change, bleeding reds and purples now. Yuzu knows he will treasure this tranquility for long months to come, call up the memories in his mind in the pre-competition madness, a new trick to bring about stillness. 

"Yuzu." Javi's voice is quiet, almost a question. Yuzu turns to him, just in time to see Javi bite his lip as if he was anxious about something. He's about to ask what's wrong when Javi continues. 

"I just want you to know that I want this - us, you - I want this always. I don't care how long it will take until you're done with all your dreams." They both smile at this - it's their shared secret, the one dream Yuzu has shared only with Javi for now. "I'll be there." 

Yuzu opens his mouth to reply when Javi slides off of the daybed they've been sharing, coming to stand in front of him. Yuzu sits up straighter. There's an air of nervous anticipation about Javi, the buzz of it almost palpable. It gives Yuzu goosebumps - or maybe it's just the breeze. 

"I - " Javi coughs and slides his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He clears his throat. "I want you in my life for the rest of my life. I want to be there when you're hurt and when you're happy and all the other times, too. If you'll let me." 

With that, Javi pulls a small box out of his pocket and drops to his knee. He clicks the box open and holds it out for Yuzu to see. A ring. 

"I know it's not a possibility in Japan, but - but it is here in Spain and I want you forever," Javi says. "I love you." 

Yuzu stares. He doesn't breathe, just stares at Javi, the way the fading light bathes his features in a soft glow. Yuzu feels the tears well up in his eyes. 

"I know it's not gold, but I thought - It's platinum, it's more durable than gold, and more precious, and it lasts forever." Javi is babbling, nervous and so, so incredibly gorgeous. Yuzu thinks his heart might burst. 

"And diamonds, because they're the strongest and you're the strongest person I know." 

Yuzu sees the glint of the three small stones, set along the bottom edge of the band, one next to the other, flickering softly in the dwindling sunlight. 

"I had them put three - two for your Olympic medals and the third, well, for the third. For luck." And there it is, the dream Yuzu does not talk of freely, or often, but one that he's shared with Javi, the crazy idea of Beijing 2022. 

"I thought - I hoped you might like it," Javi finishes, looking at him with those warm brown eyes. 

"Yes," Yuzu whispers, too overwhelmed for anything more coherent. He takes a breath. "Yes, I do. I love it." He extends a hand and lets Javi slip the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly. "Ai shitemasu yo," he murmurs the words he'd never thought he'd get to say, because it's just not done, in Japan, not between men. His soul quivers just thinking about this now. Them - forever. He pulls Javi up, pulls him close, crying now and kissing all over Javi's face. 

This, Yuzu realizes, is a vacation he will never forget. First one in a row of many, he hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Agnes, for the glorious prompt. Thank you, Miss Bea, for helping me find the perfect Spanish setting for this. And thank you, Chachie, for bringing us crazies together and being such an awesome bean full of emotion.


End file.
